


书中自有颜如玉 四十六章 家长（上）

by linyigongzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linyigongzi/pseuds/linyigongzi





	书中自有颜如玉 四十六章 家长（上）

第四十六章 家长（上）  
沈枢再也忍不住，一个箭步跳到严煜身上，低头堵住了严煜的嘴。  
严煜把他屁股一兜，反手关门，抱着人在客厅里转了一圈。他看见几件没洗的衣服搭在沙发上，厨房洗手台上放了七八个喝水的杯子，掐了下沈枢的屁股，笑道：“这就是你的另一面，嗯？”  
沈枢臊了，脸红红地埋进严煜的颈窝，“那你嫌弃了吗？”  
“没有。”严煜亲了亲沈枢的头发，“宝宝，我很想你。”  
这人又瞎叫！沈枢这下更臊了，在严煜怀里又拧又拱，一个激动，竟然崩了个脆脆的屁出来。  
严煜被这屁惊得跌坐在沙发上，抱着沈枢噗地一下笑出声来。   
沈枢这下恨不得钻到沙发缝里去了，他恼羞成怒地去拽严煜的领子，感觉自己建立的光辉形象在这短短两分钟轰然倒塌，“不许笑了！”  
“哈哈哈，”严煜被这句激得更变本加厉，“宝贝儿，真没事儿，这都，噗哈哈哈哈哈，很正常，哈哈哈哈哈。”  
沈枢怒吼，“那你有本事也给我放一个啊啊啊啊啊！”  
严煜笑够了，感觉自己真的捡了个宝，捧起沈枢的脸一阵猛亲，直把人亲得喘不过气儿来才开口，“我去洗个澡。”  
沈枢仍拽着严煜的领子，留恋地用鼻尖去蹭严煜的鼻尖，“那我去刮个脸。”  
“我给你刮。”严煜往沈枢鼻尖一亲，拍拍沈枢的屁股让人从自己腿上起来。  
严煜拉着沈枢的手，两人前后脚进了浴室。他让沈枢往洗手台上一坐，就开始往人脸上挤泡沫。   
沈枢的胡子不多，浅浅一层胡茬，被白色泡沫糊了一层。他是第一次让人替他刮胡子，看着严煜的动作，不由得紧张地咬起嘴唇，严煜看他这样子，又轻笑了一声，伸指头点了点他的下唇，说，“乖，别紧张。”  
沈枢松开牙齿，却把眼睛闭起来了。严煜的手法很温柔，利落且果断，他感受刀片蹭过脸颊的触感，从鬓边到两颊，最后是唇上，泡沫随着刀片的动作被刮去，袒露出光洁的肌肤。  
严煜刮完后又给他敷须后水，一切完毕后，才又点了点他的唇，“好了。”  
沈枢睁开眼睛，有些恍然地与严煜对视，“谢谢。”  
他莫名觉得浑身轻松，揪起的那股心气儿，不知道什么时候给卸掉了。  
严煜轻笑了声，把剃须刀当啷一声扔进杯子里，拇指捏上沈枢的下巴，把他的嘴巴都给捏得微微张开，然后附身轻咬了下，说，“等着。”  
说完严煜便起身脱掉了上衣，三两下解了皮带，又把裤子蹬掉，露出瘦削的背肌与挺翘的臀部，他拉开淋浴间的门，扭开花洒，开始旁若无人地洗澡，让水流直接打在自己赤裸的身|体上。  
严煜的身材堪称完美，小麦色的肌肤，精健瘦削的腹肌，修长笔直的腿，沈枢家的淋浴间中间有一条欲盖弥彰的磨砂层，挡住了严煜的腰胯。但即便看不真切，那强壮的，雄伟的……沈枢闭上眼睛都能瞧见。  
严煜挤了满手沐浴乳，往胸膛小腹处涂抹，抹了半身泡沫后，便开始清洗下|身。隔着磨砂玻璃，看不清楚，只有影影绰绰的一团。沈枢着魔似的，看不清楚还要看，拧着脖子，直到对上严煜的眼。  
严煜朝他笑了笑，手上动了动，仿佛举着那话儿朝他招了招手。  
鬼使神差地，沈枢也脱了衣服，把淋浴间的门哐一下拉开，跨了进去。  
严煜站在水流下，看他进来却没说话，只挑了下眉。  
“我等不了了。”沈枢说完，上前咬住了严煜的唇。  
沈枢疯狂地亲吻严煜，从他的颈侧一路亲到胸膛，再亲到肚脐，他握住严煜已然兴奋的老二，抬眼看了严煜一眼，竟是一口就将它含了进去。  
沈枢跪在瓷砖地上，双唇包裹着严煜的龟头不住吸吮，他的舌头裹着冠状沟舔了一圈，包着牙齿直接给严煜来了个深喉。  
严煜被沈枢吸得头皮发麻，他没想到沈枢竟然这么主动，不可置信地喃喃，“沈枢，你……”  
沈枢仍含着他的阴茎，闻言抬眼与他对视，然后拉起严煜的手，把它放在了自己的头上。  
水流倾泻在严煜赤裸的身躯，而脆弱之处正被更湿更热的地方包裹。沈枢的舌头在他的龟头处左右舔弄吸吮，同时还主动地前后吞吐着他的柱身，哪怕沈枢这暗示再明显不过，严煜还是不敢放开来挺动，憋得手背都要爆出青筋。  
严煜太大，沈枢含不到底，但他却异常主动地反复尝试深喉。被粗壮茎身抵住的喉头紧缩，让严煜爽得快要飞升。  
沈枢又深吞了一口，感觉实在有些受不了了，才把那骇人的肉棒给吐出来，转而在龟头和柱身上反复舔弄。他一边舔一边给严煜揉搓，舌头继续往下照顾严煜的两颗蛋。  
严煜刚从那蚀骨的快感里解脱出来，就看见沈枢眼圈红红的，伸着舌头，上上下下舔弄自己，一时间心疼得无以复加，他把沈枢从地上拽起来，去亲他的唇，“宝宝，宝贝儿，不弄了，不弄了啊……”  
“严煜，”沈枢红着眼睛，去捉严煜的唇，搂着他的脖子，嘟嘟囔囔地说，“我好想你……”  
“嘘……”严煜把沈枢打横抱起，关上水，走出浴室，“我在，我在。”  
严煜把沈枢放到床上，亲遍了沈枢的全身。他将沈枢的乳尖与阴茎俱是舔得通红，把人翻了个身，顺着脊背一路亲吻下来，竟是将舌头伸进了沈枢的股缝！  
严煜沿着那圈褶皱反复舔吻，舌尖顶弄中间紧缩的小眼，恨不得把舌头伸进去舔弄沈枢的肠壁。这种新奇的快感让沈枢怕得发抖，扭着屁股不让严煜亲。严煜制不住他，抬手扇了那屁股一巴掌，两根手指猛地插入，一边搅弄一边探向前列腺，往那儿猛地一按——  
“严煜！”沈枢被刺激得一哆嗦，瞬间软在严煜身下。他拽着枕巾，声音已经成了哭腔，“求你，进来……”  
“宝贝儿，”严煜扶着自己的老二，戳进了一个头部，“我才是，想死你了。”  
话毕，阴茎彻底没入。  
几日没有做爱，身体都格外敏感。沈枢被严煜插了几下就激动得不行，胡乱地一边喊着严煜的名字一边揉弄自己的乳头，待得严煜找到前列腺，朝那儿使劲的时候，他已彻底沉沦情欲，记不得其他的事情了。  
做到后面，沈枢射了两次，早就没了力气，摊在床上任严煜摆弄。严煜只射了一回，仍掰着沈枢的屁股狂戳猛顶。沈枢被翻了个身，小腹上一大滩全是自己射出来的东西，脸上发了烧似的潮红，眼角坠着泪，被干得话也说不出，只能小声哼哼。  
沈枢的屁股已经被完全操开了，热乎乎的肠壁又湿又软，紧紧地嘬着严煜的玩意儿，吸得严煜只顾整根进出，一边挺胯一边胡乱地去亲沈枢的脸。  
沈枢的那根还硬着，却射不出什么东西，直愣愣地杵在肚皮上，随着严煜的动作贴在他腹肌上反复摩挲。最后严煜猛地一顶，射在沈枢的腹腔深处，他恋恋不舍地退出来，附身含住沈枢的阴茎反复吸吮，一边舔一边伸进三根手指在沈枢体内抽插，搅弄自己射进去的东西，等吸出最后一点点稀薄的精液，再把掏出来的满手湿黏抹在沈枢腿根，一路亲上沈枢的嘴角，才抱着人消停。  
沈枢浑身都是自己和严煜射出来的东西，湿湿黏黏地好不难受，他拧了下严煜的乳头，有气无力地哼哼，“快抱我去洗澡，被你儿子粘了一身，脏死了。”  
严煜闻言伸手往他腿根处一抹，竟是要把自己射进去的东西喂进沈枢嘴里，沈枢吓得翻身，却被抹了满背，这下更是气急，一个挺身，却被小腹酸软给激得一歪，又倒进了严煜怀里。  
严煜哈哈大笑，终于不再闹他，原模原样把人打横抱起，进浴室冲洗。  
洗完澡沈枢指使严煜去换床单，自己则软着腿进客厅收拾，他把厨房的杯子一股脑扔进洗碗机，再把脱下的衣服袜子尽数捡了扔进洗衣机，刚摁下开关，严煜就在身后把他抱住了。  
“宝贝儿，宝贝儿，”严煜在他颈窝一连落下好几个吻，“可想死老公了。”  
沈枢带着身后这一大坨往客厅挪，他脸上仍红红的，故作不屑道，“我看你是想我的屁股！”  
“你就不想我的，嗯？”严煜说着又恶劣地举胯顶了下沈枢的后面。  
沈枢羞得把人一把推开，“我还就只想你那里了！别的都没你的好用！”  
“你还用过什么的别的？”严煜笑嘻嘻地抱住沈枢，知道这人又后知后觉地开始害羞，他往沙发上一坐，把沈枢紧紧圈在身前，“嗯？介绍一下，让我开开眼？”  
“你！”床上比谁都浪得起来，也不知道这时候脸皮是薄给谁看，沈枢红着脸去搡严煜，却被一把拉进怀里，掐着下巴给亲了一口。  
唇分，严煜蹭了蹭沈枢的鼻尖，再次贴上他的嘴唇，这次他亲得极其温柔缱绻，舌尖相抵，唇瓣轻轻摩挲，一吻毕，他摸了摸沈枢的头发，把人搂进怀里，说了句，“傻瓜。”  
“说谁呢？”沈枢从他怀里直起身，作势就要去掐严煜的嘴。  
两人正要闹，却听见大门处一阵开锁的清脆声响，还没来得及反应，大门就应声而开。  
“沈枢，外卖送到了怎么拉在外面？”  
当啷一声，钥匙被甩上鞋柜，一个身材纤细，妆容精致的女人出现在两人面前。  
严煜感觉怀里的人瞬间僵硬，开口时声音都带着颤。  
“妈，你怎么来了。”


End file.
